1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bathroom paper dispenser units, and more particularly to an auxiliary bathroom tissue dispenser having provision for deodorization and wet tissue dispensing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to provide bathroom tissue dispensing from a singular dispenser unit which attaches to the bathroom wall. It is also well known in the prior art to provide an auxiliary toilet tissue dispenser that dependingly attaches to the singular permanent tissue dispenser commonly found in the bathroom of residences and businesses. Examples of such devices are as follows. U.S. Pat. No. 2,025,732 to Dodelin discloses a secondary toilet tissue dispenser which depends from the wall. U.S. Pat. No. 2,790,608 to Sieven discloses an auxiliary toilet tissue dispenser which depends from a primary tissue dispenser via curved hooks. Curved brackets enable the auxiliary dispenser to hold an auxiliary tissue roll when the primary tissue roll is located in a recess in the wall. U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,871 to Woodruff discloses a storage receptacle and dispensing holder for bathroom tissues. U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,265 to Turro discloses a two piece auxiliary tissue paper dispenser having hooks for connecting with the primary bathroom tissue dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,953 to Boone discloses an auxiliary wet tissue dispenser to be used in conjunction with a conventional dry tissue dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,733 to O'Keefe discloses a bracket which depends from a primary bathroom tissue dispenser for holding an extra bathroom tissue roll.
It is also well known that the bathroom is a place in which odors readily accumulate with each use of the toilet. Further, it is also a well known fact that adequate hygiene is frequently not achieved by the singular use of dry bathroom tissues alone. Accordingly, what is needed is to provide a bathroom tissue dispenser bracket which attaches to a conventional bathroom tissue dispenser in order to thereby provide the features of an auxiliary bathroom tissue roll, deodorization of the bathroom and wet tissue dispensing.